Hotaru Goes to Middle Earth
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru goes to a party, her curfew: midnight. When she finally realizes it's an hour passed 12, she drives as fast as she can to get back home. On her way home she gets into a car crash with a drunk driver, so why does she wake up again in Middle Earth??
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No. I do not own…Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of its characters. While I'm at it, I don't own the Hobbit either. About the only thing I do own is this story. So bugger off and just read the story. 

**Author's note:** hmm. Let's see I take out and add a **LOT** to the story so…don't get all angry with me and say "what happened to this part?" or "That never happened!" because this is fanfiction. A story made by a fan. Okay? If I were sticking to everything perfectly it would be boring because you'd know what was going to happen. And I hate stories that are predictable, you follow? So, you may go and read my story now. But first the ages…

**Ages:**  
_(I'm sticking closer to the movie with this part…I mean…who would want Frodo to be 50 years old with a pot belly? …Not me. So yeah.)_

Hotaru: 18  
Legolas: …1500? I don't know. He looks to be in his early 20s. _(I'm sticking to the movie about how he looks because Orlando Bloom is cute with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears ^_^ and the guy knows how to shoot an arrow, whoo.)_  
Frodo: 23 _(33 in the beginning of the Fellowship book right? well....that's too old so there!)_  
Peregrin (Pippin): 24  
Samwise (Sam): 23  
Meredoc (Merry): 24  
Gandalf: …old.  
Boromir: 28  
Aragorn: 29  
Gimli: 33

The others are all around the same age except the grown-ups and the elfs.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The time for BSSM is when Usagi has been crowned queen, and Chibiusa has been born and is 15. The Crystal Palace has been constructed (duh) and there haven't been any youma attacks for a little under 300 years. The senshi have all been demoted in rank due to rustiness and no practice, the inners are at their super stage, the outers are at their first transformation stage, and Chibiusa who isn't the one from the future has never fought a battle so is at her first stage. The time for Middle Earth peoples is…at the very beginning of the book/movie. I will be using the book's spelling for elfs instead of elves. And, I need to know who you guys want me to pair Hotaru with. Legolas? Frodo? Pippin? Merry? Sam? Boromir? Gimli (shudder)? Aragorn? **NOT GANDALF** that would just be…scary to write.

**End important note**   
Alright. On to the story ^_^

**Hotaru Goes to Middle Earth**  
**Chapter One**  
**By:**  
Vale _(Saturn Angels)_

  
Hotaru looked at her 'papa' making eye contact. The two stayed in that position until Haruka's eyes began to water and she was forced to blink. Hotaru had beaten the unbeatable at the staring contest. The battle of wits was about to begin.

Haruka wiped her eyes with her sleeve and cleared her throat, "You're not going to that party Taru-chan." She said in the firm, no-arguing tone. 

"Haruka…you're only young once, just let her go to the party…" Michiru said leaning against the wooden table that was placed in the center of the kitchen, where the four outer senshi were. She continued, "Chibiusa will be there as well." 

"As if _that_ makes it any better!" Haruka muttered angrily as she turned to face Michiru, "She may be our future queen…but _everyone_ knows she's boy-crazy!"

Hotaru sweatdropped, 'True…true' she thought as she sweatdropped still and looked at Setsuna to make Haruka let her go to her high school graduation party. 

Setsuna stayed ponderously silent as she slowly took sips from her tea. 

"What do you think about this, Setsuna?" Haruka asked still very much agitated. 

Setsuna set down her cup, cleared her throat, and looked at Haruka, "I think she would figure out a way to go to that party one way or another, so you best just let her have the car keys before she's late." 

Haruka sighed in defeat seeing that no one was on her side. She handed over the keys to her blue metallic sports car sulkily, which Hotaru grabbed quickly before Haruka could change her mind. She ran up to Setsuna, "Thank you Setsuna-mama." She went to get her coat and shoes on. She was already wearing the clothes she would wear to the party; she didn't want to wear a dress or anything that she usually wore. So she instead chose to wear denim flares with two black belts that crisscrossed, and a 'one size fits most' 'No Boundaries' baby blue halter-top, _(A/N: I don't own No Boundaries! K? But I do own a couple of those halter tops…in different colors…mwaha.)_ black combat boots underneath her flares which went up to just below her knee; like her senshi boots but black, and a black long coat. "If you dent that car, or even _scratch_ it, you are grounded!" Haruka said and Hotaru nodded and gave a small mock salute, "Sir, yes ma'am." She said with a grin then hugged Michiru and Haruka who were sweatdropping. 

"Be back before midnight," Michiru added as Hotaru made her way out the door. 

"I'll try. See you guys later!" Hotaru called back as she walked outside closing the door behind her. Haruka's car was parked in the driveway. It was a blue metallic sports-car convertible. 

She hopped in grinning, this was her first time in the driver seat of Haruka's favored car. Usually Haruka would make her use Michiru's car, or Haruka's yellow convertible, "I'll remember this moment for the rest of my life." Hotaru said with a small smile as she started up the car and drove to Chibiusa's house, Chibiusa had one more week before her sixteenth birthday and hadn't gotten her driver's license yet. So Hotaru, not wanting to go to the party alone, invited Chibiusa to go with her. She stopped suddenly when she realized that she had almost passed the Crystal Palace. She honked the horn twice and what seemed like two seconds later Chibiusa came running out, her kitten, Diana, perched on her head, and had jumped in the car. 

"I wa beginning to become worried that you wouldn't be able to come, Taru-chan." Chibiusa said with a grin as she put her seatbelt on. 

"Yeah. I was a little late, I had to convince Haruka to let me go with Setsuna's and Michiru's help it wasn't that hard though." Hotaru said with a slight shrug as she began the drive to the high school-where the party was to be held. 

Chibiusa was wearing a short red skirt, white boots that were the same style as Hotaru's, a white poet's shirt, and a thin white long coat that went to her ankles, which was also the same style as Hotaru's. Diana had a bunch of tiny pink bows on her head, maybe that was what she looked grumpy about…

Chibiusa turned the radio on and switched through about all the channels, upon finding no songs that she liked she turned it off just in time as Hotaru parked in the school's parking lot, "I wish I had my driver's license!" Chibiusa grumbled, "I'm in that driver's education course, and I think I could get my license! But _no_, I have to wait until I'm sixteen."

Hotaru smiled a bit and Diana, who was still angry at Chibiusa for putting bows on her, only continued pouting.

Hotaru opened the door and stepped out and Chibiusa followed suit. 

"Can't I just stay in the car?" Diana grumbled. 

"You're the one who _wanted_ to come Diana." Chibiusa scolded. 

Diana mewed a bit then stayed silent as she decided that perhaps the tiny pink bows would blend in with Chibiusa's hair. 

The two entered the building and walked to the gymnasium, which was where the dancing was to be held, it was after all the only room big enough to house all the seniors and some others who were invited. 

Chibiusa looked around at the place there was a disco light in the center which reflected a bunch of colors everywhere, the room was dark and she stayed silent for a moment as she zoned in on the smell of pizza. 

"Chibiusa?" Hotaru asked blinking as she looked at Chibiusa who had her eyes closed and her nose up in the air, "Chibiusa??" 

"Sh!" Chibiusa said holding a finger up, "over there!" she cried as she pointed in seemingly a random direction. Chibiusa began walking to the direction she had pointed at and Hotaru sweatdropped and followed her. 

Chibiusa stopped at a long table full of plates of food. She grinned triumphantly, "Never doubt the power of food!" she grabbed a plate and began piling sweets on it. 

Hotaru shook her head and decided to grab a slice of pepperoni pizza. 

During the events of that night Hotaru had accepted a dance with someone, because of Chibiusa's enthusiasm and prodding. Chibiusa had gone home earlier after accepting a ride from her friend. Hotaru sighed slightly and decided it was time she should go home. She glanced at her watch, "1:00 already!?" Hotaru cried, she bolted out of her seat and out of the gym in almost one swift movement, ran out to the parking lot, and hopped into the car. Her left foot didn't make it all the way in and she pulled it inside which made a small scratch on the car. "Haruka's going to get mad…" she said in a panicky voice, "I was supposed to be back an hour ago…" she started up the car and zoomed out of her place. She was going the speed limit; heaven forbid a cop should stop her and make her even later. Haruka would be even angrier then at having to pay a ticket…and plus she didn't want to get into an accident or anything. She stopped at an intersection when the light turned red, "come on…go faster…" she mumbled, after what seemed to Hotaru like an hour of waiting the light turned green and she began driving again. 

Maybe if she had looked closer, if she had paid more attention her life would have been…different. She saw a speeding car, running through a red light. She tried to swerve to the right to avoid a collision but instead her car tipped over and the other car rammed into her. Hotaru couldn't even cry out under all of her pain. She felt like her eyes were closed…and open at the same time. There were colors…so many colors. Like a rainbow pressed against a pure white blanket. She struggled to breathe as the colors began to fade quickly and her sight changed to see the door bashed in, the windows broken and the road below her. She tried to move only to find an extreme pain shoot through her body. She was having difficulty breathing and was clawing at the ground trying in vain to catch her breath. It was then that she noticed she was on the ground in a pool of warm liquid; she had been in enough battles to recognize it as blood, her blood. She looked at the seat that was above her, the seatbelt had snapped. She coughed spitting out blood. _'Is this the end?'_ she thought unbelievingly. _'No…this can't be how I die. I can't. Can't. I won't…'_ she gasped slightly as her vision returned to the bright light and colors. She could faintly here some policemen arriving at the scene and announcing that the boy who hit her was drunk. Then ordering some people to try and get the 'victim' out. Hotaru fought to keep her eyes open…the light was so warm…she wanted to go to it…but that would mean death… _'just a little longer…just a little…while…more…'_ She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes for the last time. Her last thoughts were, _'Haruka will be angry…'_

The officers outside however were cursing as they tried to lift the car up, they had already gotten the drunken kid out of the vehicle, he was barely breathing but alive nonetheless. They hoped that this one was all right. They had already called for help and soon it came. They pulled the limp and bloodied body from the totaled car. The accident was shown on the news, and the outers happened to be watching it. In less then five seconds Haruka zoomed off in her motorcycle to the scene. She was there when they pulled Hotaru's body from the wreckage. The red staining the blue…melting with the black. Haruka rushed to the men who had just pulled the body out, screaming curses she grabbed the body from them. Her breathing quickened as she held Hotaru's limp form in her arms, "Hotaru! Hotaru! Wake up! TARU!!!" she yelled in anguish. She bent over her 'daughters' body thinking of all the times they had argued…all the times she could have prevented arguing, all the times when they laughed and played games, all the times… 

(Italics = Hotaru flashback speaking, normal = Haruka flashback, in quotations is Michiru or Setsuna)  
_You don't know how to be a good parent!!_

You're nothing but a fool! 

_I love you Haruka-papa_

_Let's play that create-the-universe game again! _

_Ruka-papa…_

She is the messiah of silence, the world will face total destruction if she is awakened

_Haruka? When will the battles stop? _

…Someday Hotaru-chan. Someday soon. 

If you dent that car, or even scratch it, you are grounded

_Sir, yes ma'am! _

"Be back before midnight" 

_I'll try. See you guys later! _

"Hotaru…no. You, you weren't supposed to die. Your life shouldn't have ended here…not like this. Hotaru…" Haruka whispered as she held Hotaru closer, "IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (No) she cried in pure pain. The tears fell in silent streams as an ambulance came and took her body in a stretcher…she was dead, Hotaru was dead…her little Hotaru. They didn't have to take her. Haruka clenched her hands into fists and ran up to the main officer, "Where the hell is the person who did this!?! Where is he!?" she screamed. 

"I am under no obligation to tell you that." He said then went back to writing something.

Haruka let out a very harsh string of cuss words and went to the nearest ambulance throwing open the doors. The boy was in there, barely breathing, the heart monitor beeping slowly. She let out what sounded much like a war cry and was about to leap on the boy and beat him into a very bloody pulp when someone behind her arm-locked her and stopped her from doing so, "Haruka…I understand your pain but…Hotaru-chan wouldn't want you to do this…" a tear-filled voice said from behind her, a voice she recognized as Michiru. Michiru loosened her grip and Haruka turned to face her. 

Haruka shook her head slowly as she looked at the ground, "But Michi…he…he…it was his fault! All his fault! Why did I let her go to that party? Why? Why? Why?" she repeated as she began punching blindly at the wall in there. "My fault…my fault…" she slumped on the floor. 

Michiru had never seen Haruka act like this, angry she had seen…but Haruka breaking down? Hotaru must have meant so much more to her then anything else…

"It was meant to happen…Haruka. All things are destined, all things must end, and all things must end before they can start anew…" Setsuna said as she walked into the ambulance that had just begun moving, "It is the endless cycle. It was her time Haruka." 

"Why!? Why? You…we…we could have prevented this Setsuna!! You looked into the future! You saw what would happen!! So why? Why!? Why did you do it!?" she sobbed. 

Setsuna placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "Do not trouble yourself. You…" she paused slightly choosing her words carefully, "…will understand someday. If we had kept her from going to the party…she would die another way, another 'accident' would have happened to her. It is not up to us who is to die and live. Not up to us. I let her go, because I wanted her to be happy. She was not happy…so a part of her always wanted to die…the problem was she kept dying and being reborn as the same person, in the same place, in the same time. She was unhappy with this cycle and desperately longed for change. The gods had pity on her and ended her infinite, never-ending cycle in this place." 

Haruka sniffled and took a deep breath to steady herself, "I understand…a little. But…why Setsuna? I thought she was happy here, with us! Where will she go? Where will she go if she is not to be reborn here? Setsuna? Where?"

Setsuna shook her head slightly, "Honestly Haruka…" she sighed in melancholy, "I honestly do not know." 

~*~*~  
**End Chapter One**

**Vale:** well? How'd you like it? ^_^ I like it. Sure that sounds a little selfish but I really do. So please review and leave your comments, your votes on who to pair Hotaru with (I favor Legolas right now with her…because he's my favorite, and I love Orli Bloom!), etc. and I will post the next chapter as soon as I feel I've gotten enough reviews. If you leave nice reviews the chapter will come along faster. If you leave bad ones… ; well…I'll sick Arnvid on you.  
**Arnvid:** …er…what?  
**Vale:** Yeah, I'll sick you on the flamers and you'll turn into your pretty black eagle form and peck their eyes out or something.   
**Arnvid:** … *shakes head* Vale…you have surpassed all in stupidity.  
**Vale:** …um…thanks!   
**Arnvid:** …Anyway, please review, alright?  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, *heavy sigh/sulk*, and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien so I don't own it…I wish I owned Orlando Bloom (Legolas) though ^_^ maybe even Elijah Woods.

**Author Note:** Yay! Beautiful reviewers, beautiful reviews! I'll have a shout out list at the end of the chapter ^_^ *sniffle* I feel so special! Anyway…I'm adding something new to the polls!

Okay then, the poll results so far are:

Hotaru/Legolas = 9  
Hotaru/Aragorn = 1  
Hotaru/Boromir = 2  
Hotaru/Sam = 1  
Hotaru/Made-up = 1  
Hotaru/Frodo = 1

We can obviously see who's winning ^_^. But, since everyone has been so wonderful with their reviews…my new addition to the polls will be for a love triangle or a love hexagon or whatever. **So, if you want it to be a love-triangly story then vote for it AND include who you want the triangle with**…for example: Legolas/Hotaru/Frodo. Or Legolas/Hotaru/Sam/Frodo/Aragorn/Boromir (Like one of those fics that she has all the guys attention). Or something, whatever you guys want! So, you may go and read chapter two of my story! Have fun and enjoy.

**Ages:**  
_(I'm sticking closer to the movie with this part…I mean…who would want Frodo to be 50 years old with a pot belly? …Not me. So yeah.)_

Hotaru: 18  
Legolas: and the prince of Mirkwood is 2390 (Thank you, Me for telling me that. That sounds weird. lol) He looks to be in his early 20s. _(I'm sticking to the movie about how he looks you heard my reasons in chapter one.)_  
Frodo: 23   
Peregrin (Pippin): 24  
Samwise (Sam): 23  
Meredoc (Merry): 24  
Gandalf: …old.  
Boromir: 28  
Aragorn: 29  
Gimli: 33

The others are all around the same age except the grown-ups and the elfs.

**Hotaru Goes to Middle Earth**  
**Chapter Two**  
**By:**  
Vale _(Saturn Angels)_

  
**Last time…**

"But…why Setsuna? I thought she was happy here, with us! Where will she go? Where will she go if she is not to be reborn here? Setsuna? Where?"

Setsuna shook her head slightly, "Honestly Haruka…" she sighed in melancholy, "I honestly do not know."  
~*~*~*~*~

**This time….**

Hotaru sighed slightly her right hand twitching slightly as she began to wake up. This fact of course confused her as she was supposed to be dead. Maybe she was in heaven. Or hell. Though she hardly thought that her life would be _allowed_ to end so that ruled out both heaven and hell. She could be in a hospital barely breathing, though that too was unlikely, as she felt perfectly healthy. Maybe she went in a coma for a year or so therefore was completely healed? She sighed heavily, no that wasn't it either she would just have to open her eyes and find out exactly where she was.

She opened her eyes slowly as they felt a bit heavy…like she had been sleeping for a while and was still tired. She quickly awoke completely though as she opened her eyes and sunlight practically blinded her. She raised her right arm so it cast shade over her eyes although she still had to squint to see her surroundings without being temporarily blinded. It seemed as if she were in some strange little village, honestly a little village. She slowly got to her feet and looked around a bit more, it seemed like a normal village…for small people. She felt a bit like Snow White finding the seven dwarfs home. Everything was much smaller then a normal city, the houses that were there, one being built inside a hill, seemed like houses for children. She suspected she could fit in them easily enough…if need be. (Author Note: She's about a foot and a couple of inches taller then the Hobbits. Plus, Gandalf could fit inside and he's taller then her.)

It was a quaint little town, whoever lived there seemed to not care much for politics and things like that. It seemed peaceful enough though, like one of those towns where everyone knows one another. It was then that it came to her attention that she _did_ get in a car accident, and of course if she were found in a town like this all bloodied and bruised…well it could cause some commotion. She looked down at her clothing-she was still wearing what she had been to the party: denim flares with two black belts that crisscrossed, a baby blue halter-top, black combat boots that went up to just below her knee, and a black long coat. The only odd thing about what she was wearing was there weren't any tears, or traces of blood on it. She examined her skin closely looking for any small scratches or any wounds at all, but found none. "Oh great. Maybe I'm a ghost and this is the future or something…" she muttered as she began walking around a bit, "There doesn't seem to be anyone outside right now…where am I?" she asked no one in particular as she looked around for any people.

While she was about to walk close to a small clearing she could hear people gossiping, and just laughing and talking. She quickly dug around in her subspace pocket gripping her henshin wand readily incase anything should happen so that she would need it. She paused hiding behind a large oak tree as she viewed what the people were doing. She gasped as she saw that the people looked more like, well…children. Yet they had the faces of adults, some had very old looking faces. She furrowed her eyebrows as she also noticed that they all had bare feet. She looked closely and had to blink and rub her eyes a few times to make sure what she saw was true. They all had…well hairy feet, even the women. They all had curled hair; the hair was curled on their feet as well as on their heads. It was then that she looked away from the people to look at what they were _doing_. It seemed as if they were getting ready for some huge celebration.

Two of the men put up a banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Bilbo Baggins."

Hotaru shook her head slightly wondering what kind of a name was Bilbo Baggins. _'who in their right mind would name their child Bilbo?'_ she thought quietly. It was then that she noticed a group of people heading her way she quickly scrambled up the tree careful not to be seen until she had known more about these people. She watched quietly trying not to make a sound as they walked ever closer. Then to her disappointment they stopped right underneath the large oak, which she was hiding on, to chat.

"A very nice well-spoken gentlehobbit is Mr. Bilbo, as I've always said," one man said, they all looked to be a bit older then the ones who were standing and chatting in the fields.

_'What is a gentlehobbit? Is that what these people are called or something? Or is it just a word they created or something?'_ Hotaru wondered still being careful not to make any noise, sure she didn't think it was right to eavesdrop but she had no other choice.

"But what about this Frodo that lives with him?" asked another, "Baggins is his name, but he's more then half a Brandybuck, they say. It beats me why any Baggins of Hobbiton should go looking for a wife there in Buckland, where folks are so queer." 

Hotaru blinked in confusion, _'Baggins…that was the name on the banner. So it must be some well-respected family here or something. Hobbiton must be the town I'm at…and I'm guessing Brandybucks are some other family in a different town which isn't very well liked here. Though I've never heard of it…and Frodo, who would name their child Frodo? Most likely the same one that named Bilbo…, must be half Baggins and half Brandybuck or something'_

"And no wonder they're queer," said yet another one, "If they live on the wrong side of the Brandywine River, and right agin the Old Forest. That's a dark bad place, if half the tales be true." 

_'Brandywine River?'_ Hotaru wondered growing more confused and frustrated by what the strange people were talking about, _'Exactly where am I? And what is it with them and alcohol? Brandywine River, Brandybuck…It's a great place to be after a car accident with a drunk driver, isn't it?'_ she thought bitterly as fate seemed to mock her no matter where she went.

"You're right, Dad!" said the first one who had spoken, "Not that the Brandybucks of Buckland live _in_ the Old Forest; but they're a queer breed, seemingly. They fool about with boats on that big river…and that isn't natural. Small wonder that trouble came of it, I say. But be that as it may, Mr. Frodo is as nice a young hobbit as you could wish to meet. Very much like Mr. Bilbo, and in more than looks. After all his father was a Baggins. A descent respectable hobbit was Mr. Drogo; there was never much to tell of him, till he was drowned." 

"Drowned?" asked several voices in unison. 

"Well, so they say," the first said. "Though I'll need some food and drink to be able to tell you the story-my throat has gotten dry." 

It was then that finally the people all began walking further down the road and Hotaru could faintly hear them asking questions. One statement caught her ear though which was, 'I hear there are going to be fireworks at the party! _Fireworks!_' 

"Hmm…this is a strange town with a lot of gossip." Hotaru noted as she brushed off her pants which had gotten a bit dusty in her descent to the tree branches, "Where am I? I feel as if I've strayed into a dream of some sort. Hobbits, brandy, parties, rivers, good hobbits, strange hobbits, drowned people, fireworks being a rare thing, short people with hairy feet…it's all very confusing!" she said extremely frustrated as she stamped her foot in a childish manner. 

It was then that loud laughing and excitement caught her attention and she turned to locate where the noise was coming from, what she saw seemed…slightly strange, then again everything else was so let's add more confusion to Hotaru's head. There were a bunch of children--which looked normal enough apart from their feet- running after a cart that was driven by an old man who, to Hotaru's delight, was normal size. The old man was dressed…a bit strangely though. He wore a tall pointed hat, a long gray cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. She decided to follow the cart as well, maybe get some answers from the only seemingly normal person in the village. But how would she follow the cart without anyone seeing her? _'Oh screw it.'_ She thought frowning, _'If they see me and attack me or something I'll just henshin into Sailor Saturn and protect myself. They didn't seem to be angry about the old guy's presence…'_ so she gripped her henshin wand and ran after the cart. As soon as the children saw her they stopped and looked at her curiously whispering forgetting completely about the old man in his cart. Hotaru stopped when the old man stopped his cart and walked through the gate which had a little sign that said, 'No Admittance except on Party Business.' She guessed he was the one who brought the fireworks or something and that was why the children seemed to be so excited. She thought it wouldn't be right to walk in following the wizard without permission or anything so she went around to the side quickly and quietly to where she could sit comfortably underneath the windowsill without being seen, noting that the person…or hobbit whoever lived there had a nice garden. Sure, it wasn't anymore right to eavesdrop then it was to walk into someone's house without permission but she needed to find out as much as she could about this strange place.

"How bright your garden looks!" exclaimed one of the men from inside, she guessed it was the guy with the pointy hat since he didn't live there. 

"Yes. I am very fond indeed of it, and all of the dear old Shire; but I think I need a holiday." The homeowner said.

'_No! More confusion! I thought this was Hobbiton? But he just called it the Shire!_' Hotaru thought furrowing her eyebrows.

"You mean to go on with your plan then?" the guy with the cart asked.

"I do. I made up my mind months ago, and I haven't changed it." The guy living there replied.

"Very well Bilbo. It is no good saying anymore. Stick to your plan-your whole plan mind- and I hope it will turn out for the best, for you, and for all of us."

"I hope so, Gandalf. Anyway I mean to enjoy myself on Thursday, and have my little joke."

"Who will laugh, I wonder?" said Gandalf.

"We shall see, tonight when the fun begins." Bilbo replied.

Hotaru blinked slightly, all she had really learned from their conversation was unimportant stuff, so she thought. All she had learned was that the guy with the pointy hat and the cart was named Gandalf. And the guy who owned the home in the hill was the one who was going to have his party seemingly starting that night. Sure she wasn't invited but that wouldn't stop her from going. (A/N: What? Do look at me like that! I don't want to have her running around in Hobbiton secretly for days until the party starts so sue me.)

**~*That Night*~**

Hotaru walked to the field where the party, by the looks of it, was being held. There was a large pavilion, so large that a tree actually fit in it and on it hung a bunch of lanterns, she was just about to pass the gate when she noticed a hobbit, Bilbo, stand there with a smile greeting everyone. When she was about to pass he looked up at her curiously and inquired who she was.

"A…friend of Gandalf's." she said trying to sound convincing. 

He obviously accepted this answer and gave her a present an opened the gate for her. 

"It's someone's birthday and we get presents? Wow. I like this place already." she said with a small smile. After about half an hour or so and everyone was inside, there were songs, dancing, music, games, food, and drink. Hotaru was having a lot of fun even if she was just sitting and watching the people have fun, the people or hobbits had welcomed her presence most saying the more the merrier and very merry it was.

Then the fireworks started, Hotaru had seen fireworks before so wasn't as excited as the other people who all stopped what they were doing to watch Gandalf begin the fireworks. After he sent up the first one Hotaru was astonished and soon became as excited as everyone else at the beauty and uniqueness of the fireworks. She had never before seen anything like it. The first was of rockets. The second looked like green trees with trunks of dark smoke, then the leaves opened and their shimmering branches dropped glowing flowers down upon the astonished people and when the flowers vanished a sweet scent replaced them. '_It has to be magic_' Hotaru thought as she smelled the air. The next that Gandalf did was of a group of butterflies that danced around the children before flittering up into the treetops where they disappeared. Then there were a bunch of pillars of fire that turned into eagles, or ships, or swans. Hotaru was clapping and cheering along with all of the other guests. Then Gandalf went to go and start more simple fireworks for the children who were jumping around excitedly as the others went to eat.

Hotaru was a bit disappointed as that meant there were to be no more grand fireworks. Maybe she could request some from him later or something. It was when she stood up that she noticed two hobbit-boys seemingly not much older then herself up to mischief. One heaved the other into Gandalf's cart, where he had all of his fireworks stored in, and the one in the cart searched around for a firework to start. The one in the cart held one up and the other shook his head no and pointed at a different one. The one in the cart held another up and the one standing on the ground nodded. It seemed to be a big firework but she wasn't so sure that they knew how to fire it properly. And she seemed to be right as they ran inside one of the tents and could hear a bit of the conversation.

"There I lit it."

"It's supposed to be in the ground!"

"It is in the ground."

"Outside!"

"This was your idea!"

Then suddenly the firework went up, bringing the top of the tent with it, which fell in the firework's descent upwards, and the firework went up in smoke, which morphed into a mountain which began spewing green and scarlet sparks designed to look like flames. Then out came a red-gold dragon from the mountain, which looked extremely life-like, fire came from it's jaws and his eyes glared down at the people, there was a loud roar and the dragon whizzed three times over the crowd causing many to fall over onto their faces. The dragon passed once more and did a somersault then burst over the field with a deafening explosion.

Everyone began clapping wildly and Bilbo stood up, "That was the signal for supper." He said a bit confused as it wasn't supposed to happen right at that moment but the people seemed to be even more delighted and all jumped from their places and ran to their tables. All except the two who lit the firework…who Gandalf grabbed by the ear and made them wash dishes for the night. After everyone had eaten, minus Hotaru who wasn't at all hungry Bilbo went up for a speech. To which everyone began chanting, 'Hear, hear, hear' 

Bilbo stood on a chair underneath the large tree one hand in his waistcoat pocket the other in the air signaling for silence so he could continue his speech. The crowd soon quieted and Bilbo began, "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks, and Brandybucks. And Grubbs, and Chubbs, Brockhouses and Proudfoots."

"Proudfeet!" shouted one of the Proudfoots from the back of the pavilion whose feet were exceptionally large and hairy.

"Proudfoots," continued Bilbo, "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag-End.

'_Another name to call the place._' Hotaru thought shaking her head slightly as Bilbo continued his speech.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! I am eleventy-one today!"

The people cheered and pounded on the table joyously.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am!"

Cries of yes (and no) and then people began dancing and the orchestra playing as if it were the end of his speech.

Bilbo grabbed a horn from one of the younger hobbits and blew it three times until the noise subsided, "I shall not keep you long" he cried, there were loud cheers from the assembly, "I have called you all together for a purpose!" Everyone quieted and watched Bilbo curiously now paying attention, "Indeed for three purposes. My first purpose is to tell you that I am immensely fond you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live amongst such admirable hobbits." There were tremendous outbursts of approval, "I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less then half of you as well as you deserve."

There was some scattered clapping, but most were trying to figure out if it was a compliment or not. Hotaru sweatdropped slightly as she seemed to be the only one who got it, she giggled a bit but no one seemed to notice.

"Secondly to celebrate my birthday. Or should I say OUR birthday as it is also the birthday of my heir and nephew Frodo. He turns 23 today." More cheers and clapping, "Third and finally I wish to make an ANNOUNCEMENT"

He spoke his last word so loudly that some of the people stood from their chairs.

"I regret to announce that -though, as I said, eleventy-one is far too short a time to live among you -this is the END. I am going. I am going NOW. GOOD-BYE!" He then stepped down from the stool and vanished into thin air astonishing most hobbits and of course Hotaru as well. Then they all began talking among themselves remarking that it wa a bad joke and saying how mad and odd Bilbo was. Hotaru was confused though, when he vanished she had felt some energy. It seemed to her that it was no ordinary prank. So of course she was even more suspicious when she glimpsed a shadow of some sort moving out of the pavilion that vanished once into the darker field. She furrowed her brow and followed it to the house in the hill that Bilbo and Gandalf were speaking in earlier. The door was left ajar and she was about to walk inside when she heard someone, coming down the road. She guessed it would be the firework-maker Gandalf and decided that something was awfully fishy so she darted to the side and watched as Gandalf walked into the house leaving the door half open. Hotaru peered through and saw Bilbo and Gandalf she listened closely. 

"Hullo! I wondered when you would turn up!" Bilbo said to Gandalf.

"I am glad to find you visible," replied Gandalf sitting down in a chair, "I wanted to catch you and have a few final words with you. I suppose you feel that everything is going according to plan splendidly?"

"Yes, I do," said Bilbo with a slight nod.

"You have wisely kept that ring secret all these years…"

"I expect you know best, as usual."

"I do -when I know anything. But I don't feel sure about this whole situation. It has now come to the final point. You have had your joke, and alarmed or offended most of your relations, and given the whole Shire something to talk about for nine days, more like ninety-nine more likely. Are you going any further?"

"Yes, I am. I feel I need a holiday, a very long holiday, as I have told you before. Probably a permanent holiday: I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I don't mean to, and I have made all arrangements. I am old Gandalf. I don't look it, but I am beginning to feel it in my heart of hearts. Well preserved indeed." He snorted, "Why, I feel all thin, sort of stretched, if you know what I mean; like butter that has been scraped over too much bread. That can't be right. I need a change Gandalf."

"No, that can't be right. No, after all I believe your plan is probably the best."

"Well, I've made up my mind anyway. I want to see mountains again-mountains Gandalf. And then find somewhere where I can rest. You'll keep an eye on Frodo won't you?"

"Yes, I will. Two eyes as often as I can spare them." 

"I am leaving everything to Frodo."

"Everything? The ring as well?"

"Well…er, yes I suppose." Stammered Bilbo a bit nervously. 

"Where is it?"

"It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece, if you must know." Said Bilbo impatiently, "Well, no! here it is in my pocket…isn't that odd?" he said quietly, "Then again…why shouldn't it stay there?"

Hotaru was confused now as Bilbo's attitude seemed to change drastically and there was some strange gleam in his eye that wasn't there before.

"I think, Bilbo…you should leave the ring behind, don't you want to?" Gandalf asked.

"Well yes-and no…" Bilbo replied as he looked from Gandalf back at the small ring which he held in his right hand, "Now that it comes to it I don't feel like parting with it. And I don't see why I should, why do you want me to?" he asked annoyed and suspicious, "You are always badgering me about the ring but not about other things I got on my journey! What business is it of yours to know what I do with my own things? It is my own. I found it. It came for me." He cried.

"There is no need to get angry…" said Gandalf 

"Well if I'm angry it's your fault! It is mine I tell you. My own. My precious…"

Hotaru watch completely confused and slightly horrified at the sudden possessive look that came into Bilbo's eyes as he looked at the ring. 

"it's been called that before…but not by you." Gandalf said standing up.

"But I say it now. And why not? Even if Gollum said the same once. It's not his now, it's mine. And I shall keep it, I say. You want the ring for yourself!" the hobbit cried reaching for the small sword at his hilt.

"It will soon be my turn to get angry," said Gandalf, "If you say that again I shall. Then you will see Gandalf the Grey uncloaked." He took a step toward the hobbit and seemed to grow tall and menacing his shadow filling the room, and Hotaru felt as if she were watching some sort of strange movie of some sort. What was happening? Everything was so happy and joyful before but now he was acting as if…as if he were obsessed with the gold ring he held. 

After a long while in that position Bilbo finally relented and after a shorter while of talking Bilbo had decided to leave the ring to Frodo, he began walking out the door when Gandalf said the ring wa still in his pocket. Bilbo stopped and looked back nervously. "So it is…" he said quietly, "…" he dropped the ring, which oddly enough fell to the floor like a stone not even bouncing. Bilbo walked out the door after mentioning to Gandalf something about when he had the ring in his pocket he felt sometimes as if an eye was watching him. Hotaru hid behind the bushes and watched Bilbo leave.

"What was that all about!?" cried Hotaru once Bilbo had left completely forgetting that Gandalf was inside the house still.

Gandalf of course heard her exclamation and brought her inside by her ear, "What did you hear? Who are you?" he asked sternly. 

"Ouch. Well if you continue pinching my ear like that I won't be able to hear much more." Hotaru replied. 

He released her ear and closed the door so she couldn't escape. 

Hotaru rubbed her ear and Gandalf repeated his questions, "All I heard something about an eye, and some weird stuff about a magic ring and something with Gollum or something. My name's Hotaru." 

"You're of the species of men…"

"Yes. I am human if that's what you mean. Aren't you?" 

"I am Gandalf the Grey." 

Hotaru stayed silent as she stared at him. 

"A wizard. You are obviously not from here judging by your clothes…I'm guessing you didn't come from this time either." 

"Well you guess pretty well because I'm not. At least I think I'm not. I don't know, I was in an accident and I'm supposed to be dead…then the next thing I know is that I wake up in this place unscarred and people are saying things about gentle hobbits and there are short people with hairy feet. And you're the only seemingly normal one here but you say you're a wizard! I'm confused! Where am I? Are there normal people here?" 

Before Gandalf had the chance to say anything Frodo walked into the home picking up the ring like nothing then looked up expecting to see Gandalf alone but was surprised to see someone wearing some…really strange clothing. 

~*~*~  
**End Chapter Two**

**Vale:**well? How'd you like it? ^_^ I like it. Sure that sounds a little selfish but I really do. So please review and leave your comments, your votes on who to pair Hotaru with (I favor Legolas right now with her…because he's my favorite, and I love Orli Bloom!), etc. and I will post the next chapter as soon as I feel I've gotten enough reviews. If you leave nice reviews the chapter will come along faster. If you leave bad ones… ; well…I'll sick Arnvid on you.   
**Arnvid:** …er…what?  
**Vale:** Yeah, I'll sick you on the flamers and you'll turn into your pretty black eagle form and peck their eyes out or something.   
**Arnvid:** … *shakes head* Vale…you have surpassed all in stupidity.  
**Vale:** …um…thanks!   
**Arnvid:** …Anyway, please review, alright?  
**Vale:** but not before my little shout out list! Here's the explanation of how it works. Anonymous reviews are italicized, signed in reviews are bold. Anonymous reviews that leave e-mail addresses count as being signed reviews. And answers to questions that anyone asks/asked will have the person who asked pen name/name thing and then my response or just comments to the review ^_^. Get it? Good.

So, big thanks go to: **Makura Koneko**, _Pisces*Angel_, _Me_ (Thanks for reminding me how old Legolas was. ^_^), **Goddess-of-Light**, _Celestial Sailor Pluto_, **kapies** (Yup. That elf is cute! And mine! Mwaahha…I wish), _Jenn_, **Rings of the cosmos**, _Tenshi Megami_, _Tenshi_, _Black Aura-Sama_, **CrazyJ Girl**, **Rona**, **Elenhiril**, **Ankle**, **Felina**, _ladydevimon_, **Twinsnake Coatl**

To **Goddess-of-Light:** ^_^ Welllll, as you can see in this chapter she wasn't exactly reborn. She just…appeared (it'll be explained later) Of course she still has her memories, powers, and of course…what would Hotaru be without her glaive? I don't think I'll be bringing in the other senshi too much and they most likely won't go to Middle Earth though I will have a few paragraphs every now and then involving them. And you gave me a bit of an idea with the big brother statement, I still like them as a couple but I think to start with I'll have more of a friend relationship with them. 

To _Jenn:_ About Aragorn…hey, I'm an author right? With author powers! Mwahah! And Gimli…*shudder* yeah. Boromir dies, Sam marries Rosie…both things that can be worked around and who says things have to end happily? ^_^; well…the fans would kill me if it didn't…hehe ^^

To **Ring of the cosmos:** It's not a Legolas/Hotaru fic for sure yet ^_^ but that's what I'm sorta aiming for. Depends on reviews.

To **Rona:** The only reason there are so many Senshi/Legolas fics is because some people seem to be obsessed with Usagi (Serentiy)/Legolas pairings…though I don't really see why.

To **Elenhiril**: I understand Tolkien's work and stuff but if in the case I might need some assistance I'll be sure to ask you ^_^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien so I don't own... anything at all. Um... Yay? 

Okay then, the poll results so far are: 

Hotaru/Legolas = 17  
Hotaru/Aragorn = 2  
Hotaru/Boromir = 3  
Hotaru/Sam = 2  
Hotaru/Made-up = 2  
Hotaru/Frodo = 2  
Hotaru/Ellehan = 3  
Hotaru/Ellehior = 3  
Hotaru/Gimli = 2   
Hotaru/Faramir = 1  
Triangle = 5 

We can obviously see who's winning ; But honestly, I was very intrigued with the thought of a Boromir/Hotaru. ... but the polls control my life, hehehe! 

Ages:  
(I'm sticking closer to the movie with this part.I mean.who would want Frodo to be 50 years old with a pot belly? .Not me. So yeah.)  
Hotaru: 18  
Legolas: 2931  
Frodo: 23   
Pippin: 24  
Sam: 23  
Merry: 24 (even though he should be 8 years older than Pippin..)  
Gandalf: .old.  
Boromir: 28  
Aragorn: 29  
Gimli: 33 

Hotaru Goes to Middle Earth  
Chapter Three  
By:  
Vale (Saturn Angels) 

**Last time.**

"Well you guess pretty well because I'm not. At least I think I'm not. I don't know, I was in an accident and I'm supposed to be dead.then the next thing I know is that I wake up in this place unscarred and people are saying things about gentle hobbits and there are short people with hairy feet. And you're the only seemingly normal one here but you say you're a wizard! I'm confused! Where am I? Are there normal people here?" Before Gandalf had the chance to say anything Frodo walked into the home picking up the ring like nothing then looked up expecting to see Gandalf alone but was surprised to see someone wearing some.really strange clothing. 

**This time.**

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked confusedly, looking to him for an explanation. 

"Bilbo has gone... he left you everything. Even his gold ring..." Gandalf said, ignoring the fact that the hobbit had been inquiring about Hotaru... 

"The ring! Has he left me that? I wonder why... still it may come in handy some day." Frodo said, gazing at the ring he held in his hands, "But, Gandalf... who is she?" he asked, motioning towards the senshi of death and destruction. 

"Tomoe Hotaru.... it's a pleasure to meet you." Hotaru said with a slight bow. 

"Now that she has answered your question for you..." he looked suspiciously at Hotaru, unable to speak to her freely with Frodo there, "I should not make use of the ring if I were you Frodo... but remember, keep it secret, and keep it safe! Now... there are some matters I have to attend to." 

"But it's late Gandalf! Aren't you going to stay the night?" Frodo called out as Gandalf was wandering out the door. 

"No, there is something... that greatly requires my immediate attention." Gandalf said, before shutting the door firmly behind him leaving Frodo and Hotaru alone. 

So, Frodo was the master of Bag End now... the thought still struck him as odd-- it seemed strange that Bilbo wouldn't ever return to Hobbiton again... 

"Ah, Tomoe was it?" Frodo asked, looking back at his guest. 

"Hotaru..." she corrected with a faint smile. 

"Ah, pardon me Hotaru... do you have a place to stay in Hobbiton? It's strange that any menfolk would come to visit... very strange. Are you hungry?" he asked, babbling slightly in his nervousness. She wasn't much taller than him yet that extra foot or so of height was enough to show she was of the race of man. 

Hotaru shook her head, "I do not have a place to stay... in fact I hardly know where I am or how I got here... and ... I am a little hungry." 

"You can stay here for as long as you need to then." Frodo said smiling amiably. "Follow me to the kitchen and I'll make you a snack... do you like pancakes?" he asked. 

Hotaru blinked and giggled quietly at the thought of having a breakfast food for dinner before she nodded and smiled, "Yes." 

They sat in the kitchen, eating what was on their plates, occasionally Frodo inquired things about where she came from and her culture and such ("Your clothes seem so foreign...") but other than those brief moments they ate in silence. 

Once Hotaru finished her meal she politely waited for Frodo to finish while busying herself by staring at the plate in front of her or looking out the window at Mr. Baggins's beautiful garden... 

"The garden..." Hotaru began speaking, causing Frodo to look up at her, "...it's very beautiful." She had always loved flowers... 

Frodo smiled slightly as he looked over at the garden, which was kept by Samwise Gamgee... one of his dear friends. "You like flowers?" he questioned at which Hotaru nodded fervently. 

At her response he smiled again, before standing and pushing in his seat, picking up the dishes they used and cleaning them before wiping his hands clean on a small washcloth. "Do you want me to show you your room?" he asked, at which Hotaru nodded and said: 'If it wouldn't be too much trouble..' 

So Frodo showed her to her room, which was on the side with the windows faced the garden rather than the rooms without them. 

Hotaru smiled her appreciation and looked around the small, tidy room, "Thank you very much Mr. Baggins for letting me stay here." she bowed lightly, her hands clasped in front of her. 

"Call me Frodo." the hobbit said, "call me if you need anything. I'll be right down the hall sifting through the gifts I have to give out come tomorrow morning, now that Uncle Bilbo is gone..." 

Hotaru nodded and Frodo closed the door to her room before walking back towards the study. 

She fell asleep surprisingly quickly, dreaming of a place which seemed a quieter, lonelier version of Hobbiton. Everything was deadly still as she wandered through a field of flowers which seemed to whisper to her as she passed by them, the gentle breeze causing them to sway towards her before reverting to their upright position. 

She was caught in the dreamlike feel of the place, the hazy sky beckoning to her in a lethargic tone, clouds stark against the blue sky but fading into them dully calling out to her... 

Hotaru smiled softly, momentarily forgetting everything. Where she was even... all that mattered is that she was in the Garden of Eden... her own personal Eden... 

Then she came across a large river, impossible to pass for it was too wide and violent. Yet there was a bridge crossing to the other side, yet the water was threateningly close to the wooden boards as if at the slightest weight put on it, it would be engulfed... 

Yet on the opposite side... all of her friends were there... immediately recognizing Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru she chanced it, running towards the bridge and beginning to cross it. 

She continued seeing them, nine of the senshi, smiling at her but making no move to go to her. When she was about halfway to the other side a board fell from the bridge, and her foot was caught in the gap. At the feel of the boards scraping her leg she immediately snapped out of her hazy self and looked up to the other side to see 9 figures clothed in black... their faces couldn't be seen underneath their cloaks yet she could sense evil emanating from them. 

And thus she tried to escape from them, and ended up falling into the river, the cold water engulfing her. 

Which was when she sat up, gasping for air, and she looked at her surroundings... She was sitting on the floor next to the bed in the guest room Frodo had let her stay in... 

She allowed herself to calm down a bit, wondering what those cloaked things had been before she listened intently to the loud voices coming from down the hall... quite a many voices. 

The quiet voice of a male that she hadn't heard before snapped out after snorting, "Foiled again!" came the dull voice, "And after waiting _sixty_ years. Spoons? Fiddlesticks!" then the voice retreated and she head a door close- apparently the front door. 

Hotaru stood up, pacing around the room wishing the people to just leave before she exited-- for some strange reason she didn't want anyone to know she was there... they would suspect something of Frodo that wasn't true. And she didn't want that to happen. 

She heard a woman's whining shrill voice as she left the home as well, "You'll live to regret it, young fellow! Why didn't you go too? You don't belong here; you're no Baggins- you- you're a Brandybuck!" 

Then the door closed and she heard Frodo speaking to someone else, though in a much friendlier tone. 

"Did you hear that, Merry? That was an insult, if you like." 

"It was a compliment." someone said, and Hotaru guessed that it was Merry who was speaking, "and so, of course, no true." 

Hotaru sat upon the bed boredly, wishing that everyone would leave when she heard Frodo's next words that made her quite relieved. 

"It's time to close the shop, Merry. Lock the door, and don't open it to anyone today, not even if they bring a battering ram." 

Hotaru giggled at that, assured that everyone was gone except Frodo and Merry so she left the guest room, after of course fixing the bed. 

As Hotaru wandered down the hall, getting closer to the kitchen and passing the study she heard a soft knock at the door-- as did Merry and Frodo though they did not notice Hotaru was up and about yet. 

Hotaru looked around looking for a place to hide herself, she spotted one of the long couches and dove behind it. Frodo heard the thump and put down the cup of tea that he had been denied since he woke up. 

The knocking grew louder but he looked behind the couch, "Oh-- I see you're awake." He said congenially, "have you met Merry?" 

She blinked and shook her head, blushing slightly in embarassment since it was rather rash to just jump behind the couch like that... 

Merry waved slightly at her, then looked at Frodo than back to her, "Ah, my dear Frodo: you've finally found yourself a ..." he paused, "is she a human? Well, you have good taste in girls even though she isn't a hobbit." 

Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Merry, a look which was very childish for her, "There's nothing between Frodo and I. He's just kind enough to let me stay here until I find somewhere else..." 

Again the knocking grew louder before a very familiar face appeared at the window. 

"If you don't let me in, Frodo, I shall blow your door right down your hole and out through the hill." Gandalf said dangerously, causing Frodo to look up in surprise. 

"Gandalf! Hold on one minute..." he jumped off the couch and ran to open the door, once he had thrown it open he apologized saying he thought it was someone named Lobelia. 

"I've been having such a busy morning, I half wanted to just put on the ring and disappear.." Frodo said with a sigh as he ushered Gandalf into his home before closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Be careful of that ring, Frodo... in fact, it is party about the ring that I've come to say a last word..." Gandalf said, nodding to Hotaru who stood up from behind the couch. 

"I see she's still here, a kind thing for you to let her stay with you... but I have a strange suspicion of that ring... yet I must confirm it. Remember Frodo, keep it secret and keep it safe. I will return this evening if it is indeed what I think it is..." 

And with that the wizard left, Merry, Frodo, and Hotaru hardly even having the chance to say goodbye to him. 

"He's odd that one, but I suppose that's why he's a wizard, eh?" Merry asked, "Now! Who's up for breakfast?" 

So, they journeyed to The Green Dragon, and had drinks there, Hotaru avidly refusing to even touch the vile thing. It was of course of one the factors in her death. 

And it was thus that they overheard something that Sam was saying to some hobbit seated across from him in the corner. Something about someone named Hal who had seen a walking elm tree in the North Moors... and how the elves were heading west to the docks passed the 'White Towers'. 

Other than that Hotaru was too busy laughing at what Merry was saying than to actually be paying much attention to the conversations around her. Before nightfall they left, Sam was still there with his friend. 

Frodo insisted on leaving early just in case Gandalf should stop by his home. 

"Come now, Gandalf's always late." Merry said, even though they were already closer to Hobbiton then they were to The Green Dragon at Bywater. 

Frodo entered the house, not completely surprised to see Gandalf already sitting inside waiting for his return. 

"You left the door open..." Gandalf explained. 

And he told Frodo and Hotaru to sit down-- Merry had decided to head home before they had even reached Bag End. 

And thus the wizard began telling them what he had found out-- about the rings of power, Saruman the Wise, and how the Dark Power would no longer look hobbits-- since it had been in the care of them for a long while now. And the of Sauron the great, the Dark Lord, most importantly. Then Gandalf asked to see the ring and Frodo; very relcutantly, held it out to him by its chain. 

"Do you see any markings on it?" Gandalf asked as he studied the ring. 

"No, there are none. It never shows any scratch or sign of wear at all.." 

"Then look." Gandalf grasped it quickly and threw it into the fire, Frodo quickly tried to grab it with the tongs but Gandalf held his hand out to stop him. 

Hotaru was surprised that nothing seemed to be happening to the ring- she had half been expecting something evil to appear out of it after hearing how it seemed to take over the mind of the wearer... 

After a while of waiting Gandalf stood and closed the shutters and drew the curtains, casting the room in darkness save for the glowing of the fire. Soon enough Gandalf grabbed the tongs and he himself took it out of the fire, handing it to Frodo after assuring him that is was 'quite cool'. 

"I cannot read the fiery letters.." Frodo said in a quavering voice. 

Gandalf said that he could, and said they were an ancient form of Elvish-- the language of Mordor which he would not utter. "In the Common Tongue it says: 'One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. It is two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore." 

"What is the verse?" Hotaru asked, her voice somewhat shaking despite herself. She didn't like being afraid of something-- but what was happening seemed... very serious and foreboding. 

Gandalf began reciting it, 

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._" 

"I would say it was beautiful... if it didn't seem so ominous..." Hotaru whispered. 

Gandalf looked at the ring that Frodo held in his hand, and said slowly, "This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it-- but he must _not_ get it." 

"I wish it need not have happened in my time..." Frodo said. 

"So do I..." 

Hotaru mentally nodded, she couldn't have picked a worse time to die.. could she? 

"And so do all who live to see such times." Gandalf continued, "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us. And already, Frodo, our time is beginning to look black. But the enemy still lacks what he needs the most-- the One Ring. 

"The Three, fairest of all, hid from him so he never sullied them. He retrieved 3 of the 7 rings from the dwarves, the others were consumed by the dragons. 9 he gave to mortal men who quickly fell under his trap. They became Ringwraiths, shadows under his great Shadow..." 

Gandalf went on to tell Frodo and Hotaru (though Gandalf had somewhat forgotten that Hotaru was there at all), of Gil-galad and Elendil-- of how Isildur did not destroy it and it was lost in the river Anduin. Then of Smeagol and Deagol, how they had come across the ring in the river, how Smeagol killed his friend for it and became known as the creature Gollum. 

And unlike Frodo, Hotaru thought the story to be saddening... it was horrible how Smeagol murdered someone for the ring... but, how he was thrown out.. the poor thing. 

Though Frodo of course was angered that Gollum was at all related to hobbits... 

After some discussion between the two, about how Bilbo found the ring and such, Gandalf shook his head saying that the ring had left Gollum-- not the other way around. 

"Behind that there was something else at work, something not of the Ring-maker's intent. I can't say it any plainer than: Bilbo was _meant_ to have the ring, and therefore you are _meant_ to have it. And that can be a very encouraging thought..." 

Then he continued talking, perhaps the reason why he had returned, because things had become serious. Frodo had asked how he had learned everything, accused him of simply guessing when Gandalf told him that he had tracked down Gollum. That Gollum had left the Misty Mountains traveled in search of Bilbo, to get his ring back. He had gone through Mirkwood, even to the streets of Dale. Then he told of how he had gotten the help of Aragorn to track him down-- the greatest traveller and huntsman of the world. 

And he had brought him back, and they had discovered that Gollum had made his way to the Land of Mordor-- "He was caught at the gates and examined, and through him the Enemy learned that the One had been found again, he found out everything from Gollum, and at last he found out about _hobbits_ and _the Shire_. He may be seeking it now, I fear the long unnoticed name of _Baggins_ has become very important to him." 

Frodo seemed deathly afraid now, and not without reason Hotaru thought to herself. "We have to leave then." Hotaru said, shaking her head, "We must leave. It's the only thing we can--" 

Frodo interrupted her, "No no, we can destroy it-- hammer it or melt it..." 

"You cannot destroy it with any fire, especially not one in the Shire. Not even in the anvils and forges of the Dwarves... it was said that Dragon's fire could melt and consume the rings of power but there are none left on earth in which the old fire is hot enough, or ever was. Not even Ancalagon the Black is left, who could have harmed the One Ring, the Ruling Ring." 

"Then how do we destroy it?" Frodo asked anxiously. 

"You must find the Cracks of Doom in the depths of Orodruin, the Fire-mountain, and cast it in there. But the decision is yours-- Frodo." 

"Why don't you take the ring?" Frodo asked, desperate to pass it off to someone other than himself. 

Gandalf refused, telling Frodo not to tempt him. And he seemed adamant about it, saying that he would be engulfed by it and such. 

"I will take the ring just out of the Shire, to some better keeper..." Frodo said, "I cannot stay here, I put everyone near me in danger." 

Gandalf praised Frodo for his choice, saying how unpredictable Hobbits were and such, "But I do not think you need to go alone... but be careful in choosing your companions." 

He heard a noise outside the sill of the window and Gandalf immediately went and threw open the shutters, bending and grabbing whoever had been listening in. 

Sam. 

"Please Mr. Frodo don't let him hurt me! Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural! I didn't mean any harm honest..." he pleaded, frightened of the wizard who had him in his grasp. 

Hotaru stared at the scene and Frodo began laughing, causing Hotaru to laugh quietly. 

Gandalf demanded Sam tell him everything he had heard, and Sam went on and did as he was told, also mentioning that he was jealous that Frodo got to leave on such an adventure and that he would greatly want to see the elves and such. 

"Hotaru... you and Sam will accompany Frodo on this quest. You must leave now, quickly, the enemy is on the move." 

"Me, sir!" cried Sam, springing up like a dog invited for a walk, "Me go and see the elves and all!" he shouted then he burst into tears. 

Quite an embarrassing thing, to see a grown man cry... Hotaru decided as she snickered softly momentarily forgetting about the urgentness. 

"Just where are we going exactly though?" Hotaru asked suddenly, as Frodo busied himself packing a small bag. Where would they find someone who was a better keeper for the ring? Somewhere where it would be kept safe? Did they even have a clue in which direction to travel? 

"Rivendell would be the best... yes, the road there is not too perilous." Gandalf replied. Sam, go home, pack your things. You leave first thing in the morning." 

-------  
**End Chapter Three**

**Vale**: Yes, yes, I know it was boring and not really worth the wait, but next chapter things start picking up, they start their journey, and probably meet up with Aragorn. Perhaps we'll even get to the Council of Elrond, hm? 

**Arnvid**: It is going rather slowly... 

**Vale**: Shut up, I don't care, grr! Here's the shout-out list, you know the rules Bold for signed, italics for anonymous, bold for anonymous with e-mails 

So thanks goes out to: **Black Aura-Sama**, **DreamReader**, **kapies**, **Lady Fireball**, **flyingsheep**, **WuffieLuver**, **CrazyJ Girl**, _sakura_, **Ankle**, _Tenshi_, **Kolinshar Benito**, **Tenshi Mahou**, **Jennifer**, _Anavel Gato_, _lilbirdy_, **Silently pensive**, **Seishi Sairensuno**, _High Priestess of Saturn_, _(blank)_, _kkkk_, _Hikariangel_, **Reiko5**, _Angel_, _El loco_, _Asia_, **Hellish Kitten**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**, **Youko Sorceress Erisonii**, **hikari**, _Awaiting reader_, **Harpygirl91**, **XtremeNuisance**

To _El loco_: Woah there calm down This is a Hotaru-centered fic so if you don't really like her, you don't _have_ to read it, and I don't think I insulted Gimli directly, it's "Hotaru/Gimli" that I think is ew. He shall be with Galadriel! MUWAHAHAHA! is hit with a random object ; sorry I'm a fan of that couple... jeez. 

**Vale:** And once more to everyone who review or just read this story-- I apologize for not having this chapter out soon, forgive me forgive me!


End file.
